Use of cellular devices has become commonplace. Generally, in a cellular communications system, multiple base stations are set up that each provide a separate area of coverage. Each separate area of coverage is commonly referred to as a cell. Mobile devices that are physically located within a particular cell communicate with the base station responsible for that cell. Situations can arise, however, in which signals from a mobile device physically located in one cell are received by a base station responsible for a different cell. These signals can be a source of interference for other mobile devices communicating with that base station.